


Cherry Tootsiepop

by Alarnia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Doctor Kink, Fear Play, Horror, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Exams, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was with some twisted indescribable feeling that I found myself scheduling  another appointment with ‘him’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Tootsiepop

It was with some twisted indescribable feeling that I found myself scheduling  another appointment with ‘him’, and when the call with his friendly secretary was finished I was filled with exhilaration and terror, nervous energy. Our last meeting had only been coincidental, I had moved recently and had caught a local strain of the flu, and His name had been given to me. I don’t know how anyone could have recommended a man like Dr, Woods. But here I am, scheduling an appointment with him for the second time. I’m not  even ill. I’ve only asked for a routine “check-up”, whatever that entailed. I couldn’t be bothered to read about this particular clinic’s policies. The fact of the matter was that I just had to see him again. Maybe then  my fascination with him would be satisfied and my life could go back to normal.

Dr. Woods is an enigma, he’s always smiling, and never raises his voice. I can feel his presence out in the waiting room, like an electrical storm, buzzing on my skin. I make no mention of this to the others in the room (there are remarkably few other guests today.) Instead I tuck  my nose into a month old newspaper and pretend not to look up every time someone enters the room. My Doctor never makes an appearance. Perhaps I shouldn’t have bothered to come so early.

I’m broken out of an intense internal debate over whether I should just end this farce and leave when I’m called over by a nurse.

"Good morning… So what was the reason for your visit today?" 

"O-oh, just checking in, making sure everything’s as it should be…" The metal table I’m sitting on is cold. I tell myself that it’s the reason for my goosebumps, and not the personable young man sitting in the corner.  He’s smiling like always, not a hair of his neatly combed locks is out of place. Christ, it’s like a wave of pure gold. His eyes are such a bright shade of blue that they’re almost white. 

Yet the air seems as thick as tar in the cramped examination room, coalescing into a black miasma that halo’s Dr. Woods. I blink and it’s gone. Laughing nervously, I realize I missed something the other man had been saying.

"Yeah, yes."

"Good, good, you can never get checked too frequently." The Doctor’s smile shifts into something resembling approval, and my stomach flutters.

He proceeds to do doctor-y things for the next few minutes, checking my reflexes, my blood pressure, my weight… His touch is brief and light, but it shocks me none the less. My nipples harden uncomfortably, but he makes no comment on it. All he does is ask me to strip down to my underwear. I am silenced.

The pause doesn’t seem to phase Dr. Woods in the slightest.

"I’ll begin checking for cancer now," He says, as if to remind me. After another breathless moment he turns around. The movement jars me into action.

"Oh! Yeah, Sorry, I’d forgotten." I’d never known. But the idea is thrilling, if sudden, and I scramble to unbutton my shirt. Thank god its so cold in here or my crotch might have proven reluctant to behave. That would have been embarrassing to show a Doctor, and yet that train of thought only makes my desire build.  I quickly divert my thoughts to safer topics.

"Okay," I eventually say, and Woods turns around, still smiling.

He proceeds to search my body with his eyes, occasionally touching, pressing against my naked flesh to search the layers under my skin for hardened lumps where there ought not to be any. He’s quite thorough with my pectorals, and I try not to gasp from the feel of his palms on my nipples. Okay so never mind the cold, this boner is fucking determined. I’m glad he’s moved on to my back by the time it becomes a problem.

He finishes before I can realize it, and I hastily move to redress while he points out a few odd moles, and other mild medical concerns. I’m only barely listening when a hand stops me.

"There’s still one last thing." He says, as pleasantly as ever, unperturbed. But the dark is creeping into my vision again. The lights flicker briefly. I watch them with a confused look, bad light-bulb? Dr. Woods’ voice draws my attention away.

"Turn around, lean against the table or wall if you want." He makes his voice more soothing.  My movements are a little jerky. But I comply. My mouth is dry, and all of the responses I attempt die in my throat. I feel dizzy contemplating what must be coming next.

Dr. Woods’ approach is sterile. Quick and to the point. He voices barely any warning before he’s behind me, pulling my boxers down and exposing my backside to the chilly air. Before I know it a slick digit pushes its way past my tight sphincter. The feel of latex is bizarrely smooth and almost distracts me from the rude intrusion of a second finger. They immediately set to probing my inner walls, heedless of any discomfort I might feel from the stretch. I try not to squirm  but when those experienced hands find my prostate. I bite my lip.

The circling pattern they make is maddening. This is probably the first time I have ever let anyone touch me there, and despite Woods’ promptness, he doesn’t finish as quickly as expected. He’s-

He’s not stopping, and I can feel my cock swelling from the attention. The man is just humming thoughtfully in my ear. When did he get so close? I can feel his breath on my neck and his silk tie as it trails over my back.

"Interesting," He moves to pull out, and I can’t help how my relieved sigh turns into a surprised mewl when he pushes his fingers back in again, and then again… and again. He’s steadily pumping his fingers into my spasming pucker, and words escape me. Is this real? Never in my wildest dreams had I thought this could ever happen. I hadn’t even realized I wanted it so bad until now.

"Oh god, yes, don’t stop." I groan out loudly, but not so loud that the rest of the clinic would hear. I press back into the steady motion of Woods’ hand.

With a laugh he reaches around to grasp my weeping erection with his free hand. It was probably never a secret to him at all. I watch as blue latex slicks my swollen cock up with lube and precum. Fuck, it’s icy in here. But my erection is undeterred, the cold only proves to make the touch that much more exciting.

He strokes my whole length and teases my sweet spot slowly, with no end in sight. But what if someone barged in? Voicing my concern  proves to be too difficult when being kept on the precipice of orgasm.

But what’s more I- I realize that I want him to fuck me. The idea nearly makes me shoot my load, but my Doctor’s skilled hand stops at just the right moment to leave me still incomplete.

"Please- Doctor, I can’t take this anymore!" I finally gasp out. I squirm because I need the friction, but I find none. I can’t even feel the other man’s erection, if he even has one- No, of course he would have one by now!

"Well," His answer is drawn out, long-suffering, like he has to placate a child.

"Since you’ve been so well behaved I suppose you deserve a reward." He says it like his cock is a lollipop, and all I can think of is how much I’d like to lick his cherry tootsie-pop till I’ve worked my way to his center.

But nothing comes. He removes his hands and I can hear the snapping of latex, but he doesn’t return. After a moment I turn and see him waiting for me on his desk chair. A prominent erection is visible through his slacks.He unbuttons them and the organ springs free, it’s massive. I lick my lips . With my Eyes trained on his member I stumble towards him. I’m beginning to feel dizzy again. Blackness is crawling into my vision like before, and I feel… that there’s something in the back of my mind telling me to run. It goes unheeded. I clamber onto his lap, and startle as I feel something unexpectedly smooth brush over my ass. But when I look all I can see is Woods’ throbbing erection poised over my entrance. I feel it again over my cock. Something in the corner of my eye moves, and I get a chill. But I still see nothing and think it no further when Woods coaxes me down onto his shaft.

I let my eyes slide shut  as I revel in the texture, his girth. Just when I feel  like I couldn’t possibly be any fuller he’s pushing even deeper. It seems like an eternity before  I’m seated comfortably  on his thighs. Shivery smooth touches draw my attention away, but keep my eyes shut and try and identify them by touch.

They can’t be fingers because the Doctor’s hands are firmly planted on my hips. It could be his tongue  but his mouth is firmly latched to a nipple, and either way this feels more like… like…

Snakes, Tendrils sliding over my body and everywhere at once.

I open my eyes, and stare with wide eyes  at the void that is now the doctor’s office. I would have thought my eyes  were still  closed if not for Woods’ dim shape beneath me and the  infinite mass of blood filled tentacles caging me in, probing me with bold and gentle strokes.

"Wh-what-" I gasp, disturbed beyond comprehension, but with desire unabated.

Woods must have grown bored with letting my ass adjust to his size, since he suddenly began thrusting upwards into me, I can’t help but reciprocate, bouncing, even as I gasp from the sudden addition of pleasure.

I’m becoming quite noisy by the time his mouth finds mine, but it’s his teeth that find my tongue. Biting down gently before moving onto my jaw  and neck. I can only barely make sense of the world, and all that I can really wrap my mind around is the sound of sex, and I cling to it like a lifeline.

Something has coiled itself around my prick, and yet more somethings seek to penetrate me alongside Woods’ merciless prick. Around me I can see… shapes. They’re indistinct and unrecognizable. Behind the sound of sex there is a terrifying mutter of voices like nails on chalkboard, making my skin crawl before I can block it out again, and I am placed back into the moment, where my insides are quivering and a coil tight around my cock keeps my seed from escaping. Woods’ teeth are in my shoulder, chewing gently. There’s an awful lot of blood but I can’t feel a thing. I give myself back over to pleasure and garble for a quick release.

Dr. Woods is happy to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was dumb


End file.
